1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal with a case made of a metallic material and a touch type input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals include a touch type input device having a plurality of keys that the user touches to input information into the terminal. The touch type input device is generally a capacitance type touch input device in which a capacitance changes when the user touches a particular key. The touched key then generates a signal that is sent to a circuit board included in the terminal and appropriately processed.
However, because the type touch input device is based on the capacitance method, the touch keys need to be placed a certain distance between each other so the capacitance of one key does not affect another key. Therefore, the area required for forming the touch keys increases, which leads to an increase in the size of the terminal. In addition, because the touch input device is baaed on the capacitance method, the terminal case surrounding the touch key input device is made of a plastic material. Therefore, because the terminal case is made of plastic, the strength is not as strong and the thickness of the terminal is increased.